Vale mas que eran vacaciones
by Pisciis
Summary: Luego d una batalla, Soul se encuentra con su familia, quienes los invitaron a unas bien merecidas vacaciones Luego d planearlo un poco aceptan pero estando ya en la mansión Evans todo se complica haciendo de aquellas vacaciones de todo menos relajantes.
1. Dia Libre

.Vale mas que eran vacaciones.

Historia:

Capitulo 1

Día Libre

-Ahhh –suspiro- que bien se siente tener un día libre de vez en cuando –hablo Soul quien ya contaba con unos lindos 22 años. Caminaba de la mano con una rubia de ojos verdes, quien ahora tenía 21 años y un hermoso titulo de _novia_.

-La verdad es que si, hace mucho que Shinigami-sama no nos daba un día libre –dijo Maka mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Soul. ¡Amaba poder dar esas muestras de cariño! Aunque amaba más cuando Soul se las correspondía.

-Me gusta poder salir con mi linda novia a la ciudad para poder tener un día normal, en vez de tener que ir corriendo hasta un hospital o farmacia para comprar medicamentos y vendajes –dijo deteniendo su andar para abrazar a Maka por la espalda y luego soltar un suspiro cansado. Era un poco estresante llevar esa vida tan ajetreada pero valía la pena cuando, al final del día, ambos volvían a casa y se mimaban un poco.

-jeje, tienes razón, luego de un tiempo se vuelve frustrante la rutina –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejía del Soul. Luego de hacerlo escucho como un par de chicas suspiraban mas que notoriamente celosas. Ahora Soul, ese hermoso y casi modelo, era de su única propiedad y eso le ¡encantaba!

Luego del beso Soul alejo a Maka de su cuerpo para poder darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle dulcemente, seguidamente levanto la mirada para poder ver el gran centro comercial al que habían llegado y de paso ignorar olímpicamente a las mujeres que miraban a Maka con odio.

-Dime, ¿quieres ir ahí? –pregunto señalando el Death Mall.

-Ya que –dijo con una actitud honoraria a la de Soul. A veces le daba algo de gracia tomar la misma actitud que él, aunque ya se le estaba pegando de más.

-Je, parece que tantos años juntos ha hecho que se te peguen mis cosas –dijo divertido mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir a pasar un lindo y tranquilo día en el centro comercial, después de todo, hacia mucho que no iban ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Luego de caminar un buen rato, mirando tiendas, riendo, contando historias, recordando anécdotas, y darse mimos, decidieron parar en un café que estaba dentro del Death Mall. Tras unos cuantos años, Maka había tomado gusto por el café negro sin nada y Soul disfrutaba de una buena taza de café con leche y poca azúcar. Estuvieron sentados en un silencio muy cómodo, ambos con una sonrisa calmada en sus rostros, relajándose, mirando a nada en particular. Eso fue así hasta que Maka miro algo que la alarmo y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo sentido antes.

-Soul, mira eso –dijo con un tono de voz algo alarmado. Cosa que extraño a Soul pues ese tono no lo usaba muy seguido.

Soul volteo la cabeza para ver lo que su novia señalaba y casi escupe el café que tenia en la boca. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba un chico de unos 15 años cabello blanco y ojos azules muy claros, y aunque el chico era guapo, no era el motivo por el cual Maka se alarmo. Oh no, claro que no era ese el motivo. Su alarma fue porque aquel joven estaba con lo que seria un tipo de correa que sostenía descuidadamente en su mano y al final de la correa estaba como mascota nada mas y nada menos que UN KISHIN multiforma, que en este momento tenia la apariencia de un perro.

Tras haber recapacitado en aquella escena Soul y Maka se miraron seriamente, se levantaron de sus asientos, pagaron sus cafés y fueron directamente hacia el grupo de chicos que estaban ahí. Si Maka se equivocaba (cosa casi imposible) el _animal _no debía alterarse con la presencia de ellos dos.

Cuando llegaron donde el grupo de adolecentes, el silencio reino. Las chicas miraban con hambre y un coqueteo muy mal disimulada a Soul y los chicos miraban de forma pervertida a Maka. Ambos ignoraron aquellos hechos. Maka miro a la criatura que se comenzaba a mostrar algo incomoda y a moverse inquieta.

-Oye niño ¿se puede saber que haces tú con un kishin como mascota? –pregunto Soul de mala gana, viendo como aquella criatura se daba color ella misma.

-¿Kishin? ¿Qué diablos es eso? –pregunto el chico con una cara mas que confundida, completamente ignorante que su mascota era un demonio.

-Es esa cosa que tienes ahí –dijo Maka señalando al _perro _que ahora jalaba su correa, como queriendo correr del lugar.

-Emmm… creo que ustedes se están confundiendo, este es un Husky Siberiano, no un Kishin, ni siquiera conozco esa raza de perro –dijo el ignorante muchacho. A Maka le dieron ganas de soltarle un golpe ante el comentario que hizo pero se contuvo ¿Cómo diablos era posible que un habitante de Death City no conozca un kishin? ¡Eso es el colmo!

Soul, aburrido de tanta palabrería y sin llegar a nada dejo salir una hoja de la muñeca de su brazo izquierda. Al ver eso el _perro _se agito aun más y luego se escucho un terrible aullido. Aquella _inofensiva_ criatura emitió un brillo enceguecedor para luego dejar ver una gran criatura de alrededor de unos 9 o 10 metros, con la figura aparente de un tigre, su piel estaba cubierta de cosas que parecían escamas verdes, unas enormes garras afiladas salieron de sus patas, al mismo tiempo que en la punta de su cola, apareció una gran pelota con púas. Todo el mundo al ver aquel enorme monstruo, comenzó a gritar y a salir corriendo solo unos que otros, paralizados por el miedo, se quedaron en donde estaban pero al reaccionar se fueron corriendo.

-Ne, Soul ¿estas listo? –pregunto Maka luego de soltar un suspiro aburrido- Adiós día normal de relajación. –dijo tratando de relajar su espalda.

-Si estoy listo –suspiro también-Adiós día de sexo relajante –suspiro pues siempre que combatían cosas así Maka quedaba un tanto cansada y solo quería dormir sin hacer nada _especial _ con él. Se daría un buen gusto con matar y devorarse el alma de ese kishin ¡Le arruino la noche!.

-Pervertido –dijo Maka sonriendo, justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Justo a la par de ellos, los mismos chicos seguían parados como idiotas sin moverse, mirando aquella enorme criatura rugir y despedazar el enorme Mall.

-¡¿Qué diablos esperan para largarse de aquí? –gritaron al unisonó. Como reacción al grito los chicos solo dieron un ligero brinco.

-Vallan a refugiarse –dijo Maka mientras miraba a Soul significativamente. Este entendió y sin esperar a más se transformo en Hoz. Al tenerlo ya en sus manos Maka comenzó a girarlo, no sin antes ponerse sus inseparables guantes blancos.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Maka dio un salto en el aire e incrusto a Soul en el osico del animal el cual levanto una pata para darle un golpe a Maka quien, en un rápido movimiento, puso a Soul para protegerse. Ante la fuerza el golpe salió disparada directo al piso, en donde patino un poco al caer. Durante el tiempo que llevaban combatiendo, los chicos miraban asombrados a Maka y a Soul ¡Pero no se iban y estaban en medio de la batalla!

-¡YA MUERETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Grito Maka mientras saltaba nuevamente al ataque -¡CASERIA DE BRUJAS! –grito para luego dejar salir una gran cantidad de energía que se estrello de lleno en el pecho de animal, el cual chillo. Maka callo al suelo en modo de ataque y sin esperar a que el animal se recuperara lanzo una nueva casería de brujas, que callo en el mismo lugar que el anterior, solo que en dirección contraria, haciendo así, una X.

-Maka, ya deja de jugar –dijo Soul desde el interior de la hoz, aun tanto impaciente. Le gustaba sentirse en batalla pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones para mantener una pelea por mucho tiempo.

Maka sonrió ampliamente- Esta divertido jugar un poco en el día libre –dijo sonriendo aun mas. Aunque le gustara mucho su día libre, amaba sentir la adrenalina de la batalla recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo aunque esa misma adrenalina comenzaba a causarle dolor.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! –Soul y Maka voltearon a ver sorprendidos a aquella persona que les llamaba y se sorprendieron aun mas al ver que aquel chico, dueño del _perro, _era quien les gritaba.

-¡YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ! –dijo Maka ya mas que fastidiada del muchacho y del animal que estaba a punto de destruir su tienda favorita. Adivinen cual… Si, una librería.

-¡ONDA ANTI-DEMONIACA! –grito con fuerza mientras, una vez mas, saltaba y encajaba la hoja de la hoz justo en el pecho del animal. Junto mas fuerza para llegar a partirlo por la mitad y luego, finalmente, se vio como su cuerpo se volvía negro y se cortaba en tiras para luego dar paso al alma del kishin.

-Ya era tiempo, Maka –dijo Soul volviendo a su modo humano, mientras que Maka bostezaba. Era obvio que ambos fingían estar bien pero la realidad, es que estaban completamente adoloridos y si no se desmayaban por el dolor, era porque ambos son muy tercos.

-Estos días libres son buenos pero aburridos –dijo como si nada. Tragándose un gemidito de dolor que quiso salir.

Soul camino lentamente hasta lo que era el alma del kishin y descuidadamente se la trago ante la vista atónita de los que lo miraron. No mucha gente (por no decir nadie) estaba acostumbrada a ver a una persona comerse el alma de alguien.

-¿Volvemos a casa, Soul? –dijo Maka sonriendo, luego de toda esa batalla no tenia ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente. Pero si tenía un terrible dolor en su cuerpo cansado y mallugado pues el día anterior habían tenido una misión bastante complicada y tanto ella como Soul habían salido muy mal parados de ahí.

-Me parece bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros hasta que escucho una voz que lo descoloco completamente.

-¿Soul? ¿Hijo, eres tú? –pregunto una voz que Soul conocía de sobra. Lentamente se giro y miro con horror a la persona que le hablaba.

-¿M-mamá? –dijo a duras penas.

En ese momento Soul se sintió completamente entumecido, mientras que su corazón latía como loco. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y fue peor cuando otra vos conocía de sobra, hablo.

-Parece que lo encontramos después de todo –dijo un divertido Sr. Evans, mirando con alegría a su hijo menor, aunque ese echo a Soul le valió madres.

-¿P-p-papá? –dijo ya casi sin aliento a punto de vomitar el alma que se había tragado recientemente.

-¡Hermanito! –dijo una tercera persona, con un tono muy jovial y alegre, mirando a Soul con una sorpresa muy mal disimulada.

-¡Wes! –dijo mas alarmado que nunca, gritándole a su cabeza que resistiera, pues se sentía al borde del desmayo. El colmo de los colmos fue cuando aquel muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos azul hielo, le grito a Wes "papá" y brinco a sus brazos.

¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO!

Soul ya no pudo con tanta cosa y sencillamente se desmayo.


	2. Haciendo Planes

Vale mas que eran vacaciones

Capitulo 2:

Haciendo planes para unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

-¡Soul! –Grito Maka al ver como Soul caía al piso y antes de que su cabeza lo tocara, ella lo gano, quedando así, con la cabeza de Soul en su regazo -¡Oye Soul! –Le hablo Maka -¡Vamos no te puedes desmayar aquí! ¿Cómo diablos finges que te llevare a casa? –pregunto una afligida Maka, ignorando olímpicamente a la familia Evans. En ese momento estaba más preocupada por otras cosas más importantes (Soul) que de un montón de desconocidos.

-Disculpa muchacha pero ¿Quién eres tú y porque tocas de manera tan confianzuda a mi hijo? –pregunto con un tono arrogante la señora, cosa que a Maka le molesto mucho y de la misma manera, le contesto.

-Bueno, señora, yo lo toco como me venga en gana pues es mi compañero de batalla, mi compañero de casa y sobre todo, mi novio, así que no se meta –le contesto con un tono algo pesado e ignorando el echo de que dijo _hijo._

-Así que tú eres Maka –dijo Wes al ver que, sorprendentemente, alguien le había echo frente a su altanera madre.

-¿he? Si soy yo y ¿tú eres…? –dejo la pregunta al aire.

-Me llamo Wes Evans soy el…~

-El hermano mayor de Soul, ¿verdad? –lo corto Maka.

-Así es –respondió con una sonrisa dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero amablemente la rechazo.

-Si no te molesta, me quedare aquí, me parece que a Soul le causo un impresión bastante fuerte el verlos a todos ustedes y no despertara hasta dentro de un rato, así que dejare que use mis piernas de almohada mientras tanto –sonrío.

-No puede quedarse todo el día en el piso de un Mall que esta a medio derrumbarse –hablo el padre de Soul.

-Así es, pero no me queda de otra. No lo puedo llevar cargando hasta el departamento yo sola. Pesa demasiado para que yo lo lleve –sonrió- por lo menos en su modo humano –bromeo aunque aquella broma no causo la gracia que Maka creía. Pensó que después de tantos años, la familia de Soul ya habría aceptado el echo de que el era una hoz.

-Pues nosotros lo llevaremos, Wes, carga a tú hermano hasta el auto. Señorita acompáñenos para que nos muestre el camino a su casa –sonrió el Sr. Evans.

Maka asintió mientras Wes tomaba a Soul y lo llevaba cargando en su espalda hasta el auto, luego de un rato, Maka yacía entrando en su amado hogar, abriendo la puerta y dándole paso a Wes.

-Déjalo en el sillón, por favor –sonrió Maka de manera amable mientras señalaba el sillón favorito de Soul.

Ante esa sonrisa tan tierna, Wes se sonrojo ligeramente pero la verdad que no se noto. Llevo a Soul hasta el sillón y lo dejo acostado. En cuanto lo dejo ahí, Wes se irguió y recordó una llamaba que tuvo con su hermano hacia unos años. Soul le había dicho que nunca volvería a casa, no por rebelarse a sus padres o a su apellido, si no porque ahora era adicto a una persona que amaba con locura y estar un día sin esas sonrisas que le daban ánimos para continuar, era imposible. Soul le juro a Wes ese día, que el día que él volviera a su casa, seria en compañía de su amada novia y solo ahí volvería.

-Tomen asiento, están en su casa –dijo Maka al resto de los visitantes.

-Así que aquí es donde vive nuestro hijo –dijo un muy amable padre, orgulloso de ver el hogar que su hijo había formado. Aquel sitio, pese a ser muy sencillo, daba la sensación que un hogar da.

-Si, tenemos varios años viviendo en este mismo lugar –sonrió Maka desde la cocina -¿les apetece algo de té? –les sonrió.

-Por favor –hablo esta vez Wes, mirando como Maka ponía la cafetera en la estufa para hervir el agua. Luego de eso se dirigió a la sala, donde yacía toda la familia Evans contemplando su hogar. Agradeció en ese momento ser maniática de la limpieza.

-Oh por cierto, que descuido el mío –sonrío- no me he presentado, mi nombre es Maka Albarn y soy la técnico de Soul, apartando eso, soy su novia –dijo para luego dar una ligera reverencia de respeto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejías.

-Mucho gusto jovencita, mi nombre es (inserte el nombre aquí) Evans y ella es (inserte nombre aquí) de Evans –sonrió el Sr. Evans.

-Como sabes, yo soy Wes Evans y este es mi hijo Samael Evans –dijo el chico con una mirada muy extraña, por lo menos a ojos de Maka.

-Encantada de conocerlos –dijo sonriendo y luego chaqueo los dedos, llamando la atención de todos- Casi lo olvido –dijo para luego pararse frente al sillón donde estaba dormido Soul, arriba de este había un espejo. Dejo salir un vaho y escribió el número de la Death Room. Todos la miraron extrañados al ver lo que la muchacha hacia, y cuando Shinigami-sama salió, todos ahogaron dieron un brinco ¿¡Qué diablos era eso! Pregunto la señora Evans en su cabeza, muy sorprendida.

-_Hola, hola, Maka-chan _–dijo Shinigami-sama, con esa típica vos chistosa.

-Hola, Shinigami-sama, le llamo para dar el reporte de la situación. Un kishin de rango C apareció en el centro comercial. La situación se controlo bastante bien, pero el lugar sufrió unos cuantos daños dado el tamaño del Kishin.

-_Muy bien, Maka-chan. En ese caso esta noche les daremos su pago por la misión –_dijo un alegre Shinigami.

-Esta bien Shinigami-sama, nos vemos –se despidió Maka.

-¿Qué era esa cosa? –pregunto la madre de Soul, finalmente estampando en palabras su pregunta.

-Él es Shinigami-sama, el director del Shibusen. Él es el que se encarga de dar misiones y de pagarnos por ellas –explico Maka.

Luego de decir aquello, Maka sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo, obligándola a llevarse la mano derecha a dicho hombro para luego caer al piso con una clara expresión de dolor en su cara. La pelea con ese kishin, pese a ser muy fácil, le causo un terrible dolor pues su cuerpo aun estaba muy resentido de la batalla del día anterior y esos dolores fue la que les dio el "día libre" que tuvieron, pero al haber entrado en batalla, el dolor que ya se había ido, regreso y aun mas fuerte que antes.

-R-rayos –susurro Maka desde el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Luego comenzó a agarrar grandes bocanadas de aire para dejarlo salir lentamente, calmando así, un poco su dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto un preocupado Wes, que se había puesto de pie y se había parado al lado de Maka para ayudarla.

-Si –respondió ligeramente.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡ESTAS SANGRANDOOOOOO! –grito alarmado el adolecente, haciendo así que Maka soltara una carcajada al ver la reacción del muchacho ante un poco de sangre.

-Tranquilo, es solo un poco de sangre –dijo divertida- Si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme los vendajes –dijo tranquilamente, mientras caminaba a una cómoda que había en la sala. De la parte inferior saco un ENORME botiquín del cual saco un par de gasas, un poco de medicamentos y pomadas. Luego fue a la cocina y tomo un jarrito el cual lleno con un poco de agua fría, en el camino apago la estufa pues dudaba poder hacer el té en ese momento luego de eso tomo un paño, finalmente se encamino hacia su cuarto, llevando todas las cosas apoyadas solo en su brazo derecho, pues el izquierdo estaba sangrando a tal extremo que un camino se había echo por todo su brazo, goteando al final de su mano y manchando ligeramente el piso.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Maka salió de su cuarto, usando ahora una blusa blanca de tirantes en la cual se podían observar los vendajes recién puesto y unos que otros que se miraban mas viejos.

Camino hasta el sillón donde estaba Soul y se sentó, apartando antes, las piernas de este, apoyándolas en sus propias piernas cuando se sentó.

-¿Cómo es que te paso eso? –pregunto la Sra. Evans con un deje de preocupación en su vos, solo que Maka ni cuenta se dio.

-Bueno… -comenzó.

**Flash Back**

Soul y Maka estaban en parís, siguiendo la pista de una bruja que tenia varios años escapando de Shibusen y en su camino, había matado a muchos agentes.

-Odio Paris –dijo Maka mientras se ajustaba su inolvidable gabardina negra.

-A mi me gusta mucho, y mas de noche. Es perfecto para pasar la noche con tú amada novia –sonrió Soul mientras la besaba. Aunque rompieron el beso cuando el cemento bajo sus pies comenzó a olear. De la nada salió una mujer vestida con un traje de ejecutiva y con una sonrisa de lo más tétrica que la pareja jamás hubiera visto.

-Así que el Shibusen mando a otros de sus perros guardianes a perseguirme, me parece que a Shinigami no le importa la vida de sus agentes. Cada vez manda a parejas más jóvenes –dijo burlona.

Mientras ella decía su monologo, Maka ya tenia a Soul en sus manos y ahora corría rápidamente hacia la bruja, la cual a duras penas y logro esquivar el golpe que Maka le lanzo.

-Maldición –bufo molesta la bruja mientras de sus manos salían varias bolas de energía que rodearon a Soul y Maka. Las bolas comenzaron a lanzar diferentes tipos de ataque.

Todos eran esquivados con maestría y agilidad, mientras al mismo tiempo algunos eran eliminados.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Soul cuando un bola de energía (que ellos no vieron) tomo la forma de una enorme estaca que salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Maka. En un ágil movimiento Maka se movió pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para esquivarlo del todo. Aquella enorme estaca se había incrustado en su hombro, atravesándolo completamente. Grito de dolor, no lo iba a negar. Le dolía, era un dolor agudo y profundo que la orillaba a desmayarse del dolor, pero resistió.

En un golpe de adrenalina y aun con la estaca en su hombro, Maka cargo la casería de brujas, dándole de lleno en el abdomen a la vieja bruja.

Por un momento creyó que ya había terminado todo. Soul (dentro de la hoz) miraba a Maka preocupado y pensando en lo mucho que le dolería cuando sacara esa cosa de su hombro, pues pese a no ser muy ancha si era muy larga y estaba metida hasta la mitad en el hombro de Maka. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al sentir una horrible descarga eléctrica sobre él y su meister. A ambos les había caído el embrujo del rayo que la bruja lanzo. Cuando el efecto del rayo estaba terminando, una horrible explosión dio de lleno en el abdomen de Maka, la cual escupió sangre, al igual que Soul y ambos salieron disparados para estrellarse en el pavimento y dejar un pequeño cráter en el lugar de su aterrizaje.

Con dificultad Maka logro ponerse en pie. -¿Estas bien? –pregunto a penas, a su arma.

-No mucho –hablo tan quedamente que a Maka le costo un poco escucharlo.

Aquella bruja era una rival muy fuerte, que les estaba pateando el trasero. Realmente que esa situación era muy poco _cool. _

-Maka –la llamo – ¿Crees poder hacer la onda anti-demoniaca? –pregunto cansado.

-Creo que si ¿y tú? –pregunto preocupada, pero sin apartar la mirada de la bruja que los esperaba pacientemente parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona y malvada en su cara.

-Si. –respondió Soul intentando concentrar la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Bueno debo admitir, que ustedes se llevan un par de puntos extras, mocosos –dijo la bruja al ver como Soul y Maka se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Los anteriores equipos, al recibir esos ataques quedaban fuera de combate además nunca nadie me había logrado herir, bravo –aplaudió burlonamente.

-¡ONDA ANTI-DEMONIACA! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, dejando a la bruja en estado de shock cuando sintió un terrorífica y enorme energía proviniendo de ese par de chicos que venian corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella y antes de poder reaccionar fue eliminada por la longitud de onda anti-demoniaca.

Luego de eso, Soul se des transformo al quedarse sin energía y Maka callo de rodillas al piso para luego se seguida por Soul, se miraron y sonrieron triunfante y luego cayeron completamente inconscientes en el piso antes las ovaciones de las personas que habían visto todo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Luego de eso Soul y yo despertamos en el hospital del Shibusen, ya vendados y curados. –termino de relatar Maka.

- ¿Y nos cuentas eso, así de tranquila? –preguntaron todos, en un tono alarmante.

-Son gajes del oficio. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra –dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si todo eso pasó ayer ¿no deberían de estar en el hospital? –pregunto Samael.

-Deberíamos, pero ni a Soul ni a mi, nos gusta quedarnos en la enfermería durante la noche –dijo mientras disimulaba un bostezo. La batalla con el kishin si la había cansado y mas porque aun estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos.

Maka sintió como Soul se removía ligeramente y abrió los ojos cansadamente. -¿Maka? –pronuncio cuando la miro.

-Buenos días dormilón –dijo divertida.

Al ver el hombro vendado de ella se despabilo y se sentó en el sillón- ¿Te duele? –le pregunto preocupado.

- Un poco nada mas –dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejía. -Tenemos que tomarnos los medicamentos que nos dio Nygus-dijo algo cansada pero aun sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, Soul callo en cuenta de algo… No estaban solos en su sala y ya habiendo digerido la sorpresa suspiro. –Hola, mamá, papá, Wes y como sea que te llames tú –dijo señalando a Samael.

-Me llamo Samael, Tío Soul –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacen en Death City? Este es un lugar que no tiene muchas cosas interesantes como para que quieran venir aquí y dudo mucho que haya sido para ver a su hijo, después de todo hace seis años que ni luces han hecho de querer saber de mi –dijo en un tono que se notaba MUCHO que no le importaba.

-Bueno cielo, te equivocas –hablo la Sra. Evans-Vinimos a Death City porque te queríamos ver para llevarte de regreso a casa –sentencio la mujer.

Ante aquella oración Soul se le quedo mirando sorprendido para luego estallar en una carcajada limpia que incluso lo mando al piso para poderse revolcar a gusto en el.

-¡Soul, cálmate! Vas a volver a abrirte las heridas, idiota –le reprendió Maka.

-L-lo siento jajajajajaja, es que no lo puedo evitar –dijo aun atorado de la risa pero sentándose en el sillón de nuevo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracias? –pregunto Wes molesto por la reacción de su hermano.

-Que ni loco volvería a casa con ustedes –dijo feliz- antes me meto en medio de una conferencia de brujas y grito que soy Death Scythe para que así me maten –dijo con un tono muy irónico.

-¿Por qué no? –hablo esta vez el Sr. Evans.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntan? –sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Vamos, tío Soul! –hablo Samael.

-Olvídenlo, nada ni nadie me convencerá de ir con ustedes. Además ni aunque quisiera podría, tengo un trabajo que hacer y este apartamento no se paga solo, tampoco la comida ni las cuentas, así que no me puedo ir –dijo mirando a sus padres a los que estaban frente a él. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Maka, pues nunca nadie se imagino que Soul llegaría a ser una persona tan responsable.

-Sabes que por el dinero no hay problema –dijo su padre.

-¡Que no! Además si me voy le asignaran a Maka otra arma y la única arma que ella puede tocar es a mí –dijo algo posesivo. Maka rio ante el comentario.

-¿Cómo que le asignarían otra arma? Yo creía que si te daban un arma, tendrías la misma toda la vida –hablo un confundido Wes, el cual había estudiado un poco el tema para "sorprender" a su hermanito.

-En efecto –hablo Maka- Pero ese caso solo se da cuando el técnico no ha podido convertir a su arma en una Death Scythe. Una vez se alcanza la meta a los técnicos de alto nivel se les otorgan otros compañero Scythe, es algo así como una rotación. Los técnicos Scythe de bajo nivel tienden a mantener de forma casi permanente a su arma. Ocasionalmente el arma es "prestada" a otra persona para que lleve a cabo una misión.

-Eso quiere decir, Maka, ¿Qué eres una técnico de alto rango? –Wes estampo en palabras la pregunta que todos tenían pues, admitámoslo, Maka no parecía un técnico de un alto nivel, por lo menos a ojos de la familia Evans.

-Así es-dijo Soul, mas que orgulloso- Ella tiene el titulo de la mejor Técnica Scythe de Death City. Es la segunda en la lista de Técnicos Scythe –dijo Soul aun más orgulloso.

-¿Segunda? –preguntaron todos.

-Shinigami-sama siempre será el primero –aclaro, señalando el espejo para que recordaran quien era Shinigami-sama.

-¡Genial! –exclamo el hijo de Wes.

-En fin Soul –hablo su padre nuevamente-Realmente nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros y si para eso hace falta que tu compañera nos acompañe, pues así será –sentencio el señor.

-¡¿Qué! –dijo Maka algo sorprendida.

Soul parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió –En ese caso creo que si –dijo Soul. Todo el mundo sonrió alegremente menos una persona cuando escucho las peores palabras de su vida.

-¡MAKA-CHOP! –grito para luego estampar una gran y gorda enciclopedia en su cabeza.

¿Cómo se atrevía Soul a hacer planes sin consultárselo antes? ¡Idiota!


	3. En camino hacia mi viejo hogar

Vale mas que eran vacaciones 

Capitulo 3

En camino a mi viejo hogar

Luego de aquel sonoro golpe, Soul callo desmayado melodramáticamente mientras una histérica Maka lo miraba molesta con sus brazos en jarra.

-No decidas cosas por mi, ¡Idiota!

-Auch –se quejo parándose- ¡Vamos Maka! ¡Será divertido! Además siempre te he querido mostrar mi ciudad natal. Además no creo que nos vallamos más de una semana ¿verdad? –miro a sus padres, los cuales solo asintieron.

Maka suspiro – ¿Estas consiente que si nos vamos toda la semana, no tendremos misiones y sin misiones, no hay dinero?

-Y tú ¿estas consiente de que pasaremos una linda semana lejos de kishines, visitas al hospital o a la enfermería, nos alejaremos de dolorosas inyecciones y suturaciones, al mismo tiempo nos libraremos del estrés y los moretes, golpes y contusiones? Sin mencionar que no tendrás que limpiar el departamento, ni cocinar. Sera una linda semana de vacaciones, así nos dará tiempo de curar estas horribles heridas y por un tiempo, muy poco, podremos ser seres humanos comunes y corrientes –dijo Soul planteando la idea de una manera que Maka no se negara.

Una gran y ancha sonrisa se poso en los labios de Maka, dándole a Soul las ilusiones de un si, cuando de la nada salto un horrible y bien formado –No n_n

-¡¿Por qué! –dijo confundido y algo estresado.

-Porque luego de tener esa maravillosa paz, retornaremos a nuestra vida cotidiana sin mencionar que tendríamos que hacer el doble de misiones para recuperar el dinero que gastemos en el viaje, y eso implicaría mas cansancio, mas dolor, mas tiempo en la enfermería u hospital, además que a mi me tocaría hacer la limpieza de esta casa porque seguramente se pondría súper sucia y llena de polvo, agregando también, que la comida se arruine. –dijo Maka, viendo el lado realista de la situación. Las vacaciones sonaban a algo que tenía años de necesitar pero sabía que las consecuencias serian peor.

Entre aquellas discusiones, los dos ignoraron olímpicamente al resto de los Evans que miraban la escena sin saber como reaccionar o a quien darle la razón.

-Muchachos –dijo el señor Evans.

-Ash ¿Qué? –dijeron los dos ya mas que molestos por la estúpida discusión y desahogándose con el primer idiota que les hablo.

-Si es por dinero, nosotros pagaremos todo, será un préstamo que les aremos y poco a poco nos irán pagando, al mismo tiempo podemos contratar a alguien que les limpie el departamento mientras no estén –sentencio y guardo silencio al ver como la pareja se mirada y luego se sonreían levemente.

-Nos parece bien –sonrió Soul.

Y así, luego de un par de llamadas y de una que otra carrera, todo estuvo listo. Ocasionalmente Tsubaki le daría una visita al departamento de Soul y Maka. De la limpieza se encargaría la hija del casero a la que se le pagaría. Soul dejo su moto en la casa de Kid y al cuidado de Liz y Patty quienes prometieron no dejar que Kid tocara la motocicleta. Shinigami-sama les dio su bendición y les dijo que les reservaría unas cuantas misiones que les dejara una buena paga para cuando volvieran.

-Bien, terminamos –dijo Soul sonriendo.

-Pongámonos en marcha entonces- hablo el señor Evans mirando que ya todo estaba listo y sin más que decir, todos salieron. Soul y Maka dieron una última mirada a su departamento antes de dejar las llaves con la hija del casero, quien los despidió con una sonrisa.

-Vacaciones, aquí vamos- pensó Soul alegremente. Definitivamente, ocupaban esas vacaciones.


	4. No puede ser

Vale mas que eran vacaciones

Capitulo 4

No puede ser que trabajemos en nuestras vacaciones

Pov Soul.

Luego de salir de casa, nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto. Me sorprendió un poco que mis papás alquilaran un avión completo solo para nosotros seis. Había olvidado lo excéntricos que son. Poco rato después de haber despegado, Maka callo completamente dormida. Se bien lo cansada que esta, cada día se le hace mas complicado levantarse ¿Cómo lo se? Pues Maka y yo llevamos durmiendo en la misma cama desde hace como cinco años.

En el transcurso del vuelo no pude evitar recordar con melancolía la gran mansión en donde me crie. Recuerdo esos grandes pasillos que no tenían final, lo vacía y fría que se sentía. Aquel lugar no podía se llamado hogar. Recuerdo cuando era niño, odiaba estar ahí, dentro de la _casa _por lo que pasaba gran parte de mi día en el jardín, incluso comía ahí, para mi, ese lugar era mi hogar, no ese _edificio _ que estaba ahí.

Pero, aunque mi infancia fue triste y solitaria… debo admitir que valió la pena pues gracias a eso y mi estilo de música, conocí a Maka, la hice mi compañera y luego mi novia. Un día de estos, no tan lejano, le pediré matrimonio…

Cuando menos me di cuenta, y entre leves conversaciones con mis padres, Wes y mi _sobrino _llegamos al viejo Londres que nos saludaba desde abajo. Un enorme sentimiento de tristeza abarco mi pecho pero obviamente no lo pienso exteriorizar.

Al aterrizar moví levemente a Maka.

-Maka, despierta –dije sonriéndole con un poco de tristeza en mi rostro, lo suficientemente disimulada para que pasara desapercibida por todos, menos para mi Maka.

-Soul… -pronuncio mientras tocaba mi rostro y me besaba en los labios. No tienen idea de cuanto agradecí el gesto.

-Vamos o nos llevaran de regreso a Death City –bromeé.

-Tonto –me dijo con cariño mientras se levantaba y me tomaba la mano para luego bajar del avión.

Han pasado como treinta minutos en lo que esperamos nuestro maldito equipaje, es lo que odio de viajar en avión, el tiempo que te ahorras yendo en avión lo compensas esperando el estúpido equipaje.

Pov Maka.

Miro como la cara de Soul esta descompuesta, clara señal de que esta metido en sus pensamientos, traducción: esta tirando maldiciones, insultos y demás a la aerolínea y al _maldito _ que se atreve a tardarse tanto para mandar nuestras maletas.

-Soul –lo llame al mirar la cara de fastidio que comenzaba a marcarse en su cara.

Volteo a verme con cara de pocos amigos por lo que yo puse mi mejor cara de cordero a medio morir por lo que el solo suavizo su expresión y me abrazo de la cintura.

-Te amo, ¿sabias? –me dijo juguetón, yo sonreí y medio rose mis labios con los suyos para luego señalar la banda transportadora que traía nuestro equipaje.

-También te amo pero ahí vienen nuestras cosas –sonreí y tome mi maleta, Soul tomo la suya y luego me quito mi maleta de las manos-¡Oye! –renegué.

-Estas herida –dijo presionando ligeramente mi hombro y ahogue un gritito de dolor- A penas y la rose y te dolió, imagina cargar esta pesada maleta en tú estado –dijo mirándome con reproche, pero no me importo y le quite la maleta con mi brazo derecho, que pese a no estar tan lastimado como el izquierdo, también me dolía a horrores, pero no lo exprese-No soy tan débil Soul –y le saque mi lengua.

El me la volvió a quitar renegando lo mismo así que yo se la volví a quitar y le reclame pues el estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones que yo.

-¡Serás necia! Yo las llevare –sentencio.

-¡Y yo te digo que no! –señale ya mas que irritada, casi al borde de la molestia (y de un Maka-chop)

De la nada, un par de manos ajenas a las mías y a las de Soul, nos quito las maletas, yo me prepare para golpear al "ladrón" al igual que Soul, pero nos calmamos al ver que se trataba de un señor de unos 60 años, con traje negro y ojos achinados, casi cerrados.

-Yo lo llevare, joven Evans, señorita –dijo sonriendo el señor. Al parece Soul lo conoce pues inmediatamente le quito el equipaje y lo dejo en el piso para darle un abrazo.

-¡James! ¡Dios! Cuanto tiempo –sonrió feliz mirando al anciano que le sonrió felizmente.

-Me alegra verlo nuevamente, Joven Evans –sonrió nuevamente, juraba que ese señor estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mira James, lo que te prometí cuando era niño, antes de irme de casa –dijo Soul mientras caminaba hacia mi y me abrazaba por la cintura y me besaba la mejía. –Te presento a Maka, mi querida y muy amada novia –sonrió Soul con orgullo.

-¡Que maravillosa noticia! –Dijo muy alegre el señor James para luego recordar algo-Lo olvide, su familia lo espera en el auto –dijo el señor inclinándose para tomar el equipaje pero Soul no lo permitió ni yo tampoco. Al mismo tiempo, cada quien agarro su maleta, doliera lo que doliera.

-Andando –dijo Soul tragándose un gemido de dolor, al igual que yo ya que agarre la maleta con el brazo que tengo, literalmente, perforado. James nos guio hasta donde estaba el… Auto se quedaría corto ante lo que yo estaba viendo… ¡Era una enorme LIMOSINA!

-Siempre tan humildes –dijo Soul con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en aquella oración. De no haber sido por lo heridos que estábamos, juro que nos hubiéramos ido caminando.

Cuando entramos, yo me quede sorprendida al ver todo el lujo de la limosina. Tenia una pequeña ventana corrediza en el techo, en las puertas tenían un compartimento donde habían sodas, abajo del asiento había dispensadores de golosinas y justo en medio de la limosina, había algo así como una mesita con una fuente de chocolate. Los asientos estaba tapizados de cuero negro muy bien tratado y el suelo tenia una alfombra negra brillante. Pude Observar como Soul miraba todo lo que yo miraba sorprendida, con un aburrimiento descomunal. Se nota que él esta acostumbrado a todo esto, mas yo no, así que lo iba a disfrutar. Me hundí en mi asiento y bostecé, aun tenia mucho sueño pero no me la podía pasar durmiendo toda la tarde.

El trayecto fue en silencio, el desorden fue cuando llegamos a la casa de Soul, en la entrada un montón de gente nos esperaba, aunque pude ver como estaban las mujeres de un solo lado y los hombres de otro, eso fue raro.

-Mamá… -dijo Soul con una cara de fastidio viendo a su madre que solo sonrió con cara de "soy inocente". La limosina se estaciono justo en la entrada de la casa, la primera en bajar fue la madre de Soul, quien lucia un traje formal para mujer. Luego el padre de Soul quien lucia un traje de gala, seguido se bajo Wes que iba con un simple pantalón de tela y una camisa manga larga metida pulcramente dentro de su pantalón, luego se bajo Samael, quien iba mas desalineado. Un pantalón de tela negro la camisa por fuera y con algunos botones sueltos, luego se bajo Soul quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis, una camiseta blanca sencilla y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, escuche un "wooow" por parte de la gente que nos recibía, finalmente salí yo, con una falta roja con líneas a cuadros negras, mis típicas bocas, una blusa de manga larga con un botón del pecho suelto.

Me pare a la par de Soul una vez me baje del auto y mire a toda la gente, que yacía vestida, en su mayoría, de manera muy formal. Note que las mujeres llevan su peso en oro.

-y así comienza la semana –susurro Soul para luego soltar un suspiro. Yo le seguí, en la emoción de vacaciones, habíamos olvidado llamar a un hotel para pedir reservación por lo que tendríamos que quedarnos aquí.

Uno a uno las personas fueron entrando a la mansión Evans, Soul y yo de últimos. Cuando pasamos el lumbral de la puerta cada grupo se separo. Yo me fui con la señora Evans y sus amigas, quienes me llevaron jalada a quien sabe donde.

Llegamos a un tipo sala de estar, era mas o menos del tamaño que la mía, en casa.

-Maka-chan -hablo la señora Evans con un tono un tanto… ¿altanero?

-¿Si? –respondí fingiendo una sonrisa, se notaba que yo no le agradaba y déjenme decirles, que a mi tampoco me caía bien pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Es la madre de mi novio, ni modo.

-En el avión Soul me comento que te gusta mucho usar faldas ¿verdad?

-Si, así es, resultan mas cómodas que un pantalón, cuando se esta en medio de una batalla –le sonreí. Al decir aquella oración, todas me quedaron viendo de manera extrañada, como si no supieran de qué hablaba y la verdad que creo que no lo saben.

-¿Cómo esta eso? –me pregunto la Sra. Evans.

Me quede de pie junto a la puerta, recargándome en la pared pues si me sentaba lo más probable era que me durmiera.

-Es cuestión de comodidad, los pantalones son un poco más incómodos por lo que tienen que ir mas o menos tallados al cuerpo, así que si en un momento decisivo, si debo moverme mas rápido, terminaría con el pantalón roto. Mas con una falda, aunque se muestre un poco mas de lo requerido, no me arriesgo a terminar muerta –explique sencillamente, halla ellas si me entienden o no.

-Disculpa –hablo una chica de cabello completamente amarillo patito- ¿con eso de batalla te refieres a alguna disco? –pregunto no muy segura.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente. Era más que obvio que nadie me entendería. Aquí en Londres en donde lo que menos hay son técnicos o armas, por lo que no es de extrañarse que la gente no sepa de este tema. Si, estas preguntas me desesperan un poco, no se como le estará yendo a Soul.

Pov general

-¡Vuelve a decirle zorra a mi novia y te castro maldito bastardo! –grito un colérico Soul mientras ahorcaba a uno de sus acompañantes. Se han de preguntar ¿Cómo diablos llegaron a eso? Muy fácil:

**Flash Back** Pov Soul

-Así que el poco talentoso Soul volvió a su hogar luego de fracasar ahí a donde fue –me dijo un idiota conocido mío de la infancia.

-¡JA! A diferencia tuya que solo tienes que hacer un berrinche y te dan todo, yo si tengo que trabajar y gracias a eso logre triunfar bastante bien por mi cuenta, cosa que tú estarás muy lejos de lograr. Siempre te veras apoyado por tú apellido, niño berrinchudo –dije con la mas grande vos burlona de los siglos. Miro como la cara del tipo ese se pone roja como un tomate. Estos idiotas, son taaaaaan fastidiables.

-Como si tú no te hubieras refugiado en el apellido de tú familia, Evans –hablo alguien mas, reconoci la vos al instante, que fastidio.

-En lo que a mi respecta, yo NO soy miembro de esta familia, es por eso que en mi hogar llevo un apellido diferente –le solté. Detesto que me digan Evans.

-Esa mentira ni tú te la crees. Todos sabemos que te fuiste de aquí a una escuela de música en la que tú padre tuvo que rogar al director para que te dejara estar ahí. Según dicen, solo estuviste ahí un mes y luego te expulsaron por no tener talento –ese idiota, descerebrado comenzó a reírse y yo me enfuries así que le dije las cosas como realmente pasaron. Yo se que esa es la historia que el se sabe, mis padres la inventaron porque les avergüenza que su hijo sea un arma.

-Al parecer es muy fácil engañar a la alta sociedad –me reí- esa historia es falsa. Cuando me fui, me largue porque ni mi madre ni mi padre me querían por acá ya que yo les avergonzaba, no por no tener talento, como tú dices, de echo eso fue por lo que me echaron de aquí. Descubrí que podía hacer algo que solo yo puedo, dentro de la familia Evans, al saber que lo podía hacer lo mire como una buena escapatoria y decidí irme, vivir por mi cuenta y vez, así lo hice, conocí una buena chica, con la que llevo saliendo 6 años y vivo bien. A diferencia tuya, yo tengo una vida que me gusta, con un destino que yo me puedo forjar a gusto, no como tú que estas hasta el cuello de futuros que van a un solo lugar sin que se te de la oportunidad de cambiar nada. ¡Pobre alma desdichada! –dije lo ultimo en forma dramática, callando así, a todos los presentes que susurraban.

-Creía mas la historia de tus padres que esa mentira que me acabas de decir –rio- a lo mejor y te fuiste porque no te querían seguir manteniendo y esa mujerzuela que dices es tú novia no ha de ser mas que una puta barata a la que contrataste por mientras estés aquí… ~ -no termino la frase ya que le solté un puñetazo en la cara para luego agarrarle del cuello. Así es como llegamos al comienzo.

**Fin Flash Back** Pov general

Desganadamente, Soul soltó al chico, pero tras hacerlo sintió un zumbido en su cuerpo. Su expresión primero fue de sorpresa para luego fruncirse y salir corriendo, cuando llego al pasillo principal, Soul y Maka se toparon, se lanzaron una mirada significativa y salieron disparados para afuera sin notar que tras ellos iban todos los que los acompañaban.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! –exclamo Maka al ver al kishin que se acercaba a la mansión o mejor dicho a ellos.

Soul suspiro pesadamente- ¿Lista? –dijo mas que apagado, Maka asintió y tomo la mano de Soul, la cual inmediatamente brillo para luego convertirse en hoz mientras Maka lo giraba y luego se ponía en posición de batalla.

Todos los que vieron aquello se sorprendieron, incluidos los padres de Soul que ahora miraban todo el espectáculo desde primera fila.

El kishin que había aparecido esta vez, era un humano o algo similar. Tenia el físico humano, la piel de sus hombros y brazos estaba cubierta con un grueso pelaje negro, el resto de su piel era de un azul apagado, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que la parte que debe ser blanca, cabello negro ligeramente largo y traía una extraña cola de cabello, delgada muy similar a la cola de una manta ralla. En sus manos se apreciaban garras y mientras caminaba acercándose a Soul y Maka se pudo apreciar que el tipo iba creciendo cada vez mas.

-¡Maka! –grito Soul para que Maka reaccionara, y antes de que el kishin llegara donde ellos, ella corrió hacia el dándole un buen golpe con la cabeza de la hoz, pero sin llegar a cortarlo. El kishin salió disparado un par de metros hacia atrás debido al potente golpe que recibió de Maka; esta, por otra parte, arrugo un poco la cara en señal de dolor. Ni ella ni Soul estaban en condiciones de pelear, tenían que terminar el trabajo rápido.

Así que antes de que el dolor siquiera disminuyera un poco, corrió hacia el kishin y blandió la hoz cortando ligeramente el pecho del mismo, pero no llego a mucho pues se movió con gran velocidad y lo esquivo llevándose solo un rasguño.

Maka dio un salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia. En menos de lo que Soul o Maka pudieron darse cuenta el demonio estaba frente a la Sra. Evans, a la cual tomo de la cintura y comenzó a estrujarla.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito la señora, demostrando el dolor tan increíble que sentía.

Al ver esto, Maka corrió a toda velocidad, agradeciendo mil y una vez a Liz por obligarla a mantener un peso que la mantuviera sana pero ágil al momento de pelar.

Cuando llego donde el kishin lanzo una de sus criminales patadas hacia el torso desnudo del kishin pero este levanto el brazo y lo recibió con el, mientras al mismo segundo, tomo la pierna de Maka y la estampo con una fuerza demoniaca en la pared, en la cual se hundió debido a la fuerza, para luego escupir un gran poco de sangre. Quedo pegada un momento a la pared hasta que logro soltarse y luego caer al suelo tosiendo gargajos de sangre.

-¡_Maka, Maka! Dios, ¡dime que estas bien! –_hablo un alarmado Soul desde dentro de la hoz.

Maka asintió y emprendió el camino hacia donde el kishin. Ella sabía que lo podría derrotar con la onda anti-demoniaca pero no sabía si la podría llegar a hacer, y en caso de hacerla posiblemente el demonio la esquivaría mientras que ella y Soul caen desmayados por el sobreesfuerzo.

Llego hasta donde el kishin y blandió a Soul con toda la fuerza que sus maltrechos brazos pudieron y de milagro, logro cortarle un brazo al demonio, quien al sentir el dolor, dio un horrible chillido y soltó a la Sra. Evans que salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su esposo e hijo. Por alguna extraña razón, todos los que estaban ahí antes, se quedaron estáticos en el mismo lugar. Posiblemente el kishin los mantuviera ahí.

-_Soul, hay que aprovechar ahora que esta distraído- _hablo Maka directamente a la cabeza de Soul, el cual asintió.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grito Maka mientras cargaba un potente casería de brujas y una vez estuvo listo corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, manteniendo el grito, dígase que para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Justo cuando dio un ligero salto para dar el golpe de gracia el kishin se quito de donde estaba apareciendo detrás de Maka y dándole un patada en el abdomen que no hizo mas que sacarle otra pelota de sangre, luego tomo su cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que comenzó a sangrar. Todo aquello lo había echo en una fracción de segundo por lo que a Soul no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Al quedar Semi inconsciente, Maka soltó a Soul el cual agradeció el gesto y volvió a su forma humana justo al momento en el que el kishin lanzaba a Maka a los pies de las personas que antes les acompañaban.

-M-Maka-chan –hablo la Sra. Evans, al ver a Maka caer a sus pies, prácticamente bañada en sangre. En ese momento el Sr. Evans miro a su hijo quien había sacado unas hojas de su cuerpo y había empezado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el tipo, quien parecía disfrutar ver la frustración en el rostro de Soul. El kishin, en un momento de descuido de Soul, incrusto sus garras en el abdomen de él, en ese momento Soul agradeció a Black Star por hacerlo entrenar con el pues gracias a ese entrenamiento, las garras no transpasaron mucho mas que la capa muscular. Aprovechando que el demonio había quedado atascado en su abdomen comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente, dejando cortadas por todos lados y en un rápido movimiento le logro cortar una pierna al demonio. En ese momento deseo poder tener a Maka con el para lanzar el golpe de gracia y como si su deseo se escuchara Maka se comenzó a levantar como pudo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-M-maldición –dijo Maka para luego toser un poco mas de sangre. Con mucha dificultad se paro, enderezo su espalda y respiro hondamente. -¡Soul! –le llamo con una vos firme. Soul sonrió y corrió a sus brazos para, antes de caer en ella, volverse una hoz. -¡ONDA ANTI-DEMONIACA! –grito Maka mientras la hoja de Soul crecía para dar lugar a su técnica especial. Con una energía sacada de quien sabe donde, Maka corrió, dio un salto en el aire y en pleno salto dio un voltereta para luego caer con mucha mas fuerza sobre el cuerpo tirado en el piso del kishin, el cual al ser tocado por la onda, brillo en negro y luego pareció convertirse en tiras para finalmente formar un alma roja.

Soul volvió a ser humano, tomo el alma y la trago con desprecio. Tras tragarla, la gente se pudo mover libremente, todo el mundo callo al piso por los nervios y otros tantos se desmayaron.

Los señores Evans seguidos de Wes y su hijo corrieron con apuro hacia donde estaban Soul y Maka.

-¡Cariño, llama una ambulancia! –grito la mujer al borde de la histeria. El Sr. Evans así lo hizo.

Soul al ver como Maka temblaba ligeramente, la abrazo y lentamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, caminaron hasta el porch de la mansión en donde se sentaron en la mini gradita de entrada. Soul sentó a Maka en su regazo, dejando la espalda de ella apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras el mismo apoyaba su espalda de una de las bases de la entrada blanca, la cual ahora era roja, debido a la sangre de él y de Maka.

-No podemos dormir, Maka –le susurro, luchando por no dormirse.

-Lo se –hablo en un hilillo de voz.

Y al mismo tiempo, Soul se fue para atrás al igual que Maka, él callo de lleno en la entrada mientras Maka casi caía en la esquinita de la gradita. Justo cuando cayeron se oyó un "splash" y dicho sonido salió al chocar la ropa ensangrentada de Soul y Maka contra el piso.

Todo el mundo reacciono con horror. Wes corrió a ver a su hermano el cual tenia una expresión cansada, la Sra. Evans miro a Maka quien se había golpeado la cabeza (para variar) con el piso cuando callo. Y el Sr Evans esperaba mas nervioso que nunca la ambulancia, quien como santo, llego.

Los paramédicos corrieron espantados al ver el lugar, estaba completamente destrozado, y habían charcos de sangre por donde vieran, salvo en las personas, claro esta, a excepción de dos, que yacían medio muertos en el piso.

Los tomaron a los dos en la ambulancia y se los llevaron, luego de un rato llegaron al hospital.


	5. Después de todo, las cosas salieron bien

Vale mas que eran vacaciones

Capitulo 5

Después de todo, las cosas salieron bien.

Soul pov.

_¿Dónde estoy?... ¿que es ese sonido?... se me hace conocido pero… ¿de donde?... Oh si… lo he escuchado en el Shibusen, en la enfermería. ¿Será que estoy en el Shibusen?... Tengo que despertar… Algo me dice que debo hacerlo…_

-Soul… -escucho que alguien me susurra con una vos muy suave. Intento abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, quiero hacerlo así que los fuerzo un poco. Lentamente comienzo a abrirlos y veo a mi madre, quien me mira ligeramente aliviada. Siento que esta tomando mi mano… hace mucho que no sentía la mano de mi mamá en mi piel. No puedo evitar dar una muy suave sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estoy? –creo que lo dije en voz alta, la verdad que no se.

-Estas en el hospital, cielo -¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? ¡Es verdad! Un kishin apareció en la mansión. Maka y yo lo enfrentamos, nos dio una paliza tremenda pero Maka se llevo la peor parte… Maka… Maka… Ma-ka…

-¡Maka! –gritó al caer en cuenta de algo.

-¡Soul, cálmate! –dice mi madre algo alterada debido a mi reacción.

-¡¿Dónde esta Maka! –gritó al borde de la locura. Si algo grave le pasara~ _**¿Mas grave de lo que ya le paso, Soul? **_Y-yo… ¡CALLATE!

-¡Tranquilo, Soul! Ella esta bien, esta en la habitación continúa a la tuya –dijo para tranquilizarme, cosa que no hice. Comencé a quitarme todos los cables y porquerías que me habían puesto encima y cuando termine me baje de la cama. Como era de esperarse, termine en el piso mareado y con un dolor merecedor de un par de lagrimas, pero ni loco lloraría por algo así. Ante la mirada atónita de mi madre, me levante del suelo y fui a la habitación de Maka. En la cual, nada mas entrar, la pude escuchar gritando.

-¡QUE ME DEJEN IR, MALDITA SEA! –gritaba una encolerizada Maka mientras golpeaba a un enfermero y se baja de la cama. Al verme a mi y yo a ella corrimos a abrazarnos. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo y lo mismo con ella. Suspire de alivio y bese su frente fue ahí cuando note que tenia unos vendajes rodeando su frente. También note, que al igual que yo, solo traía un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Ella traía casi todo el dorso vendado así que no ocupaba blusa que la tapara, los vendajes le quedaban de camisa o lo que sea. Yo traía vendajes en mi abdomen y un par de banditas en la cara y brazos.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo y ambos reímos ante esto.

-Estoy bien, en lo que cabe decir –dijo Maka y pude nota que varios vendajes estaban manchados de sangre, note que yo también estaba igual. Al hacer nuestras carreras desesperadas volvimos a abrirnos las heridas. Nos dejaron a los dos en el mismo cuarto luego de un par de reclamos.

-Oye mamá –pregunte de repente. Maka y yo estamos metidos en la misma cama, acobijados, Maka reposando en mi hombro y yo sobando su coronilla.

-¿Dime? –sonrió.

-¿Hace cuanto que estamos aquí? –pregunte queriendo hacer memoria.

-Hace 5 días –respondió Wes.

-Mmmm… -fue mi respuesta.

-No nos fue tan mal entonces, ¿he, Soul? –dijo Maka mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo. Yo le sonreí igual

-Así parece –dijo dándole un beso en los labios, lo que provoco que Maka se sonrojara pues estaba frente a mi familia.

-¿Cómo que no les fue tan mal? –pregunto Michael, el imbécil que se atrevió a decirle a mi Maka zorra.

Lo mire con cierto enojo aun y suspire, mejor no decir nada.

-En otras ocasiones hemos estado en un ligero coma hasta por una semana y media –dijo Maka- el que solo hubiéramos estado 5 días luego de esa paliza, es bueno. Quiere decir que las heridas no eran tan graves como aparentaban –término de explicar.

Pude ver como todos descomponían la cara. En ese momento caí en cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Oye Maka.

-¿huh? –respondió.

-Mañana tendremos que volver al Shibusen –suspire-

-Lo se… hay que llamar a Shinigami-sama para infórmale del kishin –dijo Maka con un tono apagado. Se notaba que estaba mal por no haber podido disfrutar ni un momento nuestra estancia en Londres.

Los dos nos miramos, sonreímos y buscamos nuestra ropa. Cada quien se vistió aun frente a mi familia y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-¿Dónde creen que van? –pregunto mi madre alarmada, estampando en palabras los pensamientos de los demás.

-Nos vamos de aquí, disfrutaremos de nuestro último día como se debe –y tras terminar de decir aquello los dos salimos de ahí.

General Pov

Aunque Soul y Maka estaban heridos, adoloridos y demás, disfrutaron un poco de su tiempo de Londres. Soul la llevo por la ciudad, caminando lentamente y tomados de la mano. Compraron helados y así estuvieron hasta que la noche se hizo presente. Se encaminaron hasta la casa de Soul nuevamente y en el camino Soul se desvió un momento, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. Maka lo espero unos 20 minutos sentada en un parque, mirando el lindo cielo, que estuviese donde estuviese siempre era el mismo. Casi se quedaba dormida cuando Soul llego con ella.

-¿Sabes? No importa en que parte del mundo estés, el cielo siempre es el mismo –sonrió Maka mirando a Soul.

-Tienes razón, la que lo cambia, es la persona con la que estas –dijo Soul mientras besaba a Maka con una pasión que rápidamente los dejo a ambos sin aire. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que un auto se estaciono frente a ellos. Soul tomo la mano de Maka y la llevo al auto asegurándose de que era el chofer de su familia. Ambos subieron y rápidamente llegaron a la casa.

-Volvimos –anuncio Soul aun tomado de la mano con Maka. De la nada apareció la familia completa de Soul.

-Perfecto –dijo Soul. Maka se sorprendió ante este comentario y solo lo volteo a ver –Familia, hay algo que quiero anunciar –dijo Soul sin soltar la mano de Maka.

Se arrodillo frente a ella, ante la atónita mirada de la familia Evans y de Maka.

- te conozco desde hace ocho lindos años y somos pareja desde hace seis, tiempo mas que suficiente como para que te llegara a conocer hasta lo mas recóndito de tú mente. Es por esa razón y muchas otras cosas mas, que hoy mando mi orgullo al carajo y te hago esta pregunta, Maka Albarn ¿me arias el gran y enorme honor de ser mi amada esposa? –dijo Soul mientras Maka solamente se tragaba las lagrimas que querían salir, y antes de que este dijera algo mas, callo al suelo y lo abrazo.

-¡Claro que quiero, tonto! –dijo feliz de la vida mientras Soul la besaba.

La familia aplaudió a la nueva pareja comprometida, el señor Evans les dio su bendición, Wes les deseo suerte, Samael les dijo que en un futuro, él los enfrentaría como técnico, pues quería seguir los pasos de su futura tía política (esta noticia hizo que todos se tensaran un poco) y finalmente hablo la señora Evans.

-Escucha, Maka –dijo seriamente- yo amo a mi hijo, aunque lo haya descuidado un poco. He notado que su trabajo es demasiado peligroso y no quiero que lo sigan haciendo –dijo de manera de regaño haciendo que Maka se sonrojada ante esto- pero quitando eso, me queda por decir que eres una buena mujer, y se que cuidaras bien de mi hijo. Bienvenida a la familia –dijo mientras la abrazaba. –comencemos de cero ¿quiere? –le sonrió.

Maka correspondió su abrazo para luego aceptar las felicitaciones de los demás.

Esas vacaciones fueron como un golpe de suerte, al comienzo, pues luego todo se volvió un infierno, pero luego de todo lo pasado, hubo un final feliz.

Soul y Maka, aunque regresaban mas heridos que antes, iban con un excelente pago gracias a ese demonio, y con ese dinero les quedaba para reponer lo gastado en la vigilancia y limpieza de su casa, además de los gastos de hospital (se negaron a que se los pagaran) y el anillo de compromiso que Soul compro.

Todo había ido bien después de todo y nadie lo podía negar. Luego se relajarían, en su luna de miel.

FIN


End file.
